Please Fix Me
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot. Sniff copes with feelings of guilt and self-hatred after stealing Snufkin's harmonica for a get rich quick scheme.


**NOTE:**_ This is another Sniff-centric oneshot I wrote. Once again, it's hurt/comfort. Sniff copes with feelings of guilt over stealing Snufkin's harmonica and_ playing_ it to get money._

Sniff closed his eyes and took a deep breath, heart pounding with rage and anger. He clenched his fists tightly and tried his hardest to fight back a lump in his throat to keep from crying. His friends were so mad at him. Anger, guilt, confusion, pain slowly devoured his heart. He opened his eyes and gave the mirror in front of him a death glare.

Memories of that morning flashed through his mind. It was a sunny day in moomin valley. Not a cloud in the sky and the sweet song of birds danced through the air. Sniff skipped along happily, laughing. He had cooked up yet another surefire get rich quick scheme. Yesterday, Snufkin let him borrow his harmonica and he played it. It turned out that he was quite talented and Moomintroll's parents applauded his performance. The next day, he had a plan. As Snufkin slept, Sniff crept into his tent and stole his harmonica right from under his nose. It was a dirty and underhanded tactic but he mentally promised to give it back to Snufkin.

Sniff skipped from person to person and with Snufkin's harmonica by his side, he became a street performer of sorts. As he played a cheerful tune on the harmonica, the more and more cash he racked up. Pretty soon, he had a large sack full of gold coins. He went back to Snufkin's campsite to see Moomintroll and Little My there and Snufkin gone. Little My questioned Sniff on how he got the sack of gold coins. He tried to weasel his way out of her questioning but she saw right through him. Sniff then explained that he took Snufkin's harmonica and began performing with it without his permission. Upon hearing this, Moomintroll lost his temper and called Sniff a "dirty con artist". Moomintroll then grabbed Sniff's bag of gold and threw it into the river. But what really upset Sniff was what Moomintroll said after that, "You're no better than Stinky."

Those words. Those horrible, terrible words stabbed Sniff's vulnerable heart like a venom-tipped dagger. He stood there, full of guilt for stealing Snufkin's harmonica and anger for Moomintroll ruining his bag of money. Not knowing what to do, Sniff ran towards Moomintroll's house, tears streaming freely from his eyes. He raced into Moomintroll's bedroom with the two in hot pursuit and slammed his door shut, locking it behind him. The beast slid down the door and wept bitter tears of remorse. Pain surged through his heart and his head was pounding from stress.

Sniff looked back at his reflection, envisioning himself as a horrible monster. Finally, something inside him snapped. He lunged forward and punched the mirror. Sniff looked at his cracked reflection, hot tears were running down his long snout but he was so full of anger he didn't even notice he was crying. Another wave of rage rushed through him and he started to punch his reflection repeatedly. He could feel the shards cutting into his knuckles but he didn't care, he just didn't want to see that ugly face of his anymore. Crimson drops fell like rain from clenched fists, staining the wooden floor. Sniff sobbed brokenly as he crumpled to his knees.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window and Sniff turned his attention to see Little My opening the window. She was then greeted by a deep, threatening blood-chilling growl from Sniff. The young mymble was shocked, unaware that Sniff could be capable of making such a terrifying noise, "Go...away."

Sniff shot Little My a death glare and bared his teeth and she nodded frantically, unnerved by the snarl, "All right, all right. I'm going. I'm going."

Sniff then returned to crying softly, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. He cursed his greed, his love of gold as the remorse tore away at his heart. He sobbed and wept for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only 10 minutes. The door creaked open and Moominmama saw the mess lying on the floor. The sight of the bloody beast and the shards of glass shocked her. Sniff's salty tears gathered at the end of his nose and the fur of his long snout was matted with saline tracks. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she could tell he was crying for a good, long time. Sniff looked at the mother with a look that could break anyone's heart, "I'm broken...please fix me." He choked out tearfully.

Moominmama sat down next to Sniff and put her left arm around him, pulling him close. She then gently thumbed a few tears from Sniff's face and started digging into her bag. Pulling out some gauze, she wrapped it around Sniff's bleeding hands. She then asked Sniff why he was so upset and he told her everything. The stolen harmonica, the performing and finally, Moomintroll yelling at him. As he told the story, he broke down in sobs again so Moominmama gave him a soothing back massage to calm his nerves, "I'm so sorry...I...I just wanted some money...I didn't know...it would hurt so much...I'm sorry..."

"Shhh...it's all right. You know what you did was wrong and that's good..." Moominmama said as she continued to rub Sniff's back.

Sniff whimpered softly, his large ears wilting, "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Moominmama chuckled a bit, "If you were a monster, would I be here comforting you like this?"

Sniff shook his head, "No...I don't think so..."

Moominmama smiled, "Moomin will forgive you, I'm sure of it. And so will Snufkin. Everything will be all right. I'll clean up this broken mirror. I can always get a new one. Don't stress yourself over it, Sniff."

Meanwhile, Moomintroll and Snufkin were talking outside the house, "What Sniff did was pretty rotten, Snufkin. I don't think I want to talk with him or even see him for a while."

Snufkin glared at Moomintroll, "He may have done a bad thing but I think you just made it worse by insulting him. You shouldn't cause unnecessary drama like that."

Moomintroll shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You should have handled the situation in a calm, rational manner. You should have asked Sniff for my harmonica and given it back to me when you saw me." Snufkin replied.

Little My glared at Snufkin, "You're way too passive, Snufkin. Sniff did a bad thing and he should be punished for it. Besides, it was your harmonica he took. Doesn't that make you mad!?"

Snufkin shrugged, "It's only a material posession. What's really important is peace of mind."

Little My rolled her eyes, "Oh, please...give me a break. It's the principle that counts, anyway. You just don't go around taking other people's things without asking."

Snufkin sighed, "Even so, I'm going in to see him."

Little My raised an eyebrow, "Sniff growled at me like some kind of rabid dog. What makes you think he's safe to be around when he's like that?"

"He's not angry at me because I didn't yell at him like the two of you. Please, do me a favor and stay outside. This is between Sniff and I and it would go much smoother if he didn't see the two of you." Snufkin replied, crossing his arms as he entered the house.

Snufkin slowly walked up the stairs and opened the door of Moomintroll's bedroom to see Moominmama conforting a tearful Sniff on Moomintroll's bed, "Sniff..."

Sniff turned around slowly and sighed, "Oh, hey Snufkin. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Snufkin sat next to Sniff and Moominmama got up, "I'll let the two of you sort it out."

With that, Moominmama left the room and there was an awkward silence. Sniff looked down, fresh tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm sorry...I..."

"It's okay." Snufkin interrupted, "It was only a harmonica. Keep it if you like, I can always get a new one."

"You must think I'm a real greedy jerk, don't you?" Sniff whimpered, choking back a sob.

Snufkin smiled at Sniff, "You're just materialistic. You and I think very differently and the world is full of many different kinds of people. I can't really fault you for being yourself now can I?"

A tear rolled down Sniff's face as he nodded, "I guess not."

Snufkin smiled, "The important thing is to ask before you take. I would have been more than happy to lend it to you. I could've always used a blade of grass as a substitute, you know."

Sniff's ears wilted, "My friends said that I'm as bad as Stinky. Is that true, Snufkin? Do they really hate me?"

Snufkin shook his head, "They don't hate you, Sniff. They just get riled up very easily. In the meantime, maybe you should stay away from them for a few days to recharge. Go back to your house and take a nice, long rest. I'm sure you'll be forgiven soon enough."

Sniff blinked and another tear slid down his nose, "Okay, if you say so."

Snufkin smiled and patted Sniff on the back but then frowned when he saw the bloody bandage of Sniff's arm and hand, "What happened?"

Sniff sighed, "I punched a mirror. I was so angry with myself, I couldn't even stand to look at myself. The shards cut my hand up and I bled a little."

Snufkin shook his head, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Sniff. You were put on this Earth for a reason. You're not some disposable failure. Just because you have problems doesn't mean you should hate yourself."

Sniff wiped his eyes and choked back another sob, "I know, but...it's so hard sometimes...I see the hurt I cause from my greed...and I...I don't know, Snufkin. I feel so guilty it makes me sick."

Snufkin sighed, "Becoming self-aware is a sign that you're growing up, Sniff. You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for and you've come a real long way since I first met you. I remember there was a time that you risked your life for those garnets. Nowadays, you wouldn't dream of putting yourself in mortal danger like that."

"I guess so, but..." Sniff whimpered softly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Everything will be all right, Sniff. You just need to learn a little self-control. Your friends can't stay mad at you forever." Snufkin replied.

Sniff's ears wilted and he whined softly, "I'm just scared that one of these days, my friends will just get sick of me and abandon me. I'll become so lonely that I'll turn out like the Groke and nobody would want me. Everyone would reject me everywhere I turn and I would be completely alone for the rest of my life. Snufkin, I'm scared...what if that really happens to me? Am I that unlovable?"

Snufkin patted the tearful creature on the back, "Of course you aren't, Sniff. No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you. Like I said, it's probably best you go back to your house to relax. You had a tough day. Have a cup of tea, listen to some soft music. Do anything you can to calm yourself."

Sniff smiled at Snufkin, "All right, I'll try to do that. Thanks, Snufkin. I'm glad you weren't mad at me for the harmonica thing. Maybe I could eat some comfort food when I get home and lay low for a while."

Snufkin smiled back, "That's the spirit."

And so, Sniff went back to his house and took a nice, long nap. He felt guilt for what he had done but he felt cleansed after all that crying and talking to Snufkin. He relaxed in the cool darkness of his cave and had a peaceful rest. Snufkin told Moomintroll and Little My to stay away from Sniff's cave for a few days so he could have his alone time. Closing his eyes, Sniff drifted off into a deep sleep, knowing that in a few days, his friends would have forgotten all about the incident and everything would be brand new, like a clean slate. Sniff decided to put his fears of being alone behind him and embrace the beauty of living in Moominvalley. After all, he truly was one of a kind.

The end.


End file.
